Life getting better!
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: Olivia loves her life at home with her family but things just keep getting complicated at work. Will she be able to get through the obstacles that come her way?
1. Chapter 1

It was another regular morning while all of the detectives were doing their paperwork. The morning was full of paperwork because of all of the work they were doing. Captian Cragen stepped out of his office trying to figure out a way to tell his detectives that they were going have a new colleague. He stood their watching Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro. Then he decided that he would just tell them.

"Hey" Don said. But no one seemed to hear him or they all just didn't care. "Hey" He said even louder. This caught all of their attention. "As you all know there has been an increase in rapes around here which means there is an increase in work for all of you, so there is a new detective coming in from the 2'5 precinct. As he was bout to continue speaking he was cut off by one of his detectives.

"But Don, we don't need any new comer to help us. We have all the help we need." Olivia said as everyone else agreed with her.

"Well, this transfer was sent from 1pp so we all will just have to deal with it". And with that, he left and went back into his office thinking if this was a good idea.

All of the detectives were around 35 except Olivia who was only 29. Olivia was married to a strikingly handsome doctor, living in Queens in a big, beautiful three story house with two beautiful 2 year old identical twin girls Jasmine and Madison, Elliot was married to a Kathy with their 5 children, Fin was engaged to Melinda, Nick was married to Casey and Amanda was dating a guy she met a while ago so life was good for all of the detectives.

At around 2 in the afternoon a guy walked in. He was about 6'4 and was well dressed. He looked at all of the detectives who were all too busy to notice to even notice his presence but one of them stood out to him. He walked over to Olivia's desk and asked for her help. She didn't seem to notice him at all so he tapped on her shoulder. She then looked up at him.

"Hi" She said with a smile. "Can I help you?"  
>In so many ways he thought in his head. "Yes you can. I am looking for Captain Donald Cragen".<p>

"That's his office over there" She pointed over to where his office was.

He flashed a very handsome smile her way "Thanks'' Olivia went back to her work only to be interrupted by her captain coming out of his office announcing the arrival of their new colleague.

When Cragen walked out, he got all of his detectives' attention but lost it when he started talking about the new detective.

"You can all ignore me but there is one person he will have to be partnered with" Cragen said after introducing detective "Michael Wells".

"And who would that be?" Fin asked.

"I am paring you all up differently just for a while." When he heard his detectives started complaining he decided to speak up. "Okay, Okay. I get that you don't like it but you will all just have to live with it for a while"

"Amaro, your paired with Stabler."

"Oh no" Elliot said "Liv's my partner, end of discussion" Olivia agreed.

Cragen ignored his detectives' remarks and finished what he was saying but started over. "Stabler, your with Amaro and Amanda, your with Fin.

"Well who the hell does that leave me with?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"Your with Wells" Cragen said with a smile on his face but Olivia did not find anything funny about that.

Just before Olivia was about to complain to Cragen, her phone rang. She gave Cragen a death glare before answering.

"Hello" She said into the phone while still staring at Cragen.

"Hey baby, do you know when you will be home? We really miss you" Her husband of two years replied.

"Um, in an hour maybe.''

"Okay, I love you".

"Me too, bye"

Just as Olivia was about to complain to Cragen, he cut her off by saying "Hey it looks like your finished with your paperwork, why don't you go home"

"Don I am not going home until you realize what your doing."

"I do realize what I'm doing. Now go home".

Only because Olivia was feeling a bit tired and she needed to be home with her family, she agreed. She gathered her things and left. When she pulled into her driveway, she saw her husband and her children playing in the yard. She got out of her Mercedes bens and decided to say hi to them before going inside. She was almost there when the little ones noticed her and raced toward her screaming 'mommy'. She had a huge smile on her face when they both tackled her to the ground and gave her lots of hugs and kisses.

Then came her husband Javon. "Okay kids, that's enough. Go on inside and get washed up for dinner". He said this because their cook should be finishing up dinner soon. "Okay daddy" They both said in unison. Javon, aka Jay Mathews was a tall, well-built and strikingly handsome man. He was about 6ft tall and was a doctor.

Jay helped his wife up from the ground and they both stood there looking each others eyes before Jay leaned down kissed Olivia passionately. "I love you so much" He said when the kiss was broken.

"I love you too" Olivia said before kissing him again until they both needed air. "Lets go inside before our children get into trouble." Jay agreed.

* * *

><p>At the dinner table.<p>

"So how was preschool today" Olivia asked her daughters. Since they were both so smart, they were starting school a little early.

"It was great" They both agreed with huge smiles on their faces. "I drew you a pic-ture mommy!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"And I draw daddy pic-ture too". They were both just starting to pronounce their words more fully.

"That's great. You can show me them when we are done with dinner okay"

"Okay" They both said in unison.

Olivia loved her family so much. She was so happy when she and Jay got married and was even happier when she found out she was pregnant with the twins.

When their butler brought in the food, at the same time the door bell rang and the scent of the food got to Olivia and she ran to the bathroom. Jay answered the door and was greeted by Fin and Melinda, Elliot and Kathy, Don and Elizabeth(They also got married), Amanda and her boyfriend Jeff and Nick and Casey.

"Hey your all just in time. Dinner is being served literally at this moment and you better hurry before the twins eat all".

They all sat at the table but someone was missing.

"Hey where's Liv" Casey asked. Melinda and Amanda agreeing with her because they were all best friends.

"Mommy go bathroom to puke" Madison said.

"I'll go check on her. Be right back" "Honey are you okay?" Jay asked when he noticed that his wife was teared up on their bed and her face was red.

"I don't know. I don't feel good" Jay sat next to her and pulled her in his lap and hugged her. "Who was at the door?"

"Your friends. Everybody." Jay smiled happily because he invited them over for dinner secretly. "Why don't you come to eat dinner and see if you fell any better."

"Well I guess since I haven't seen Mel and Case for a while"

"That's the spirit" Jay said scarcasticily.

When Jay walked in with Olivia striding behind him in the dinning room, he found that everyone did not wait on them to come to start eating. They were actually all enjoying their food until they saw Jay and Olivia.

Fin's smile was wiped off his face. "We thought you fell asleep"

"So you decide to dine with my children" Olivia smirked.

Elliot smirked back "Well the feast must go on" They all laughed.

Olivia and Jay sat next to each other ad started eating with the rest. The rest of the night was filled with laughter from everyone and some confusing looks the twins would give each other when they did not understand the joke.

It was now time for everyone to go. They all said their good-byes and headed home. The twins both fell asleep after they were read a few bedtime stories.

Olivia now lay in bed waiting for Jay to lay next to her in their king-sized bed. Jay finally was done in the bathroom and went to lay next to Olivia. He crawled into bed and laid in the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Olivia loved when he did this because this made her feel safe.

"I love you" Olivia said before she Turned into him and kissed hi passionately.

"I love you more" Jay said when they finally broke the kiss.

Jay brought his hand up to Olivia's cheek and brought her face closer to his so they were just staring at each other. That night they made love passionately and then fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Olivia woke up with the bed empty. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Jasmine, Madison and Jay making breakfast.

"Look mommy, we're making pancakes" Jasmine said when she noticed Olivia standing there watching them.

"Yeah. And eggs and bacon." Madison agreed.

"Sweeties why don't you two go set up the table". Jay said to the twins.

"Okay". They both screamed and ran to the breakfast counter to set it up.

When they left, Liv went over to Jay and kissed him. "Good morning" She said when the kiss was broken.

"Good morning beautiful. What do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Lets let the girls decide."

"Okay" Was all he said and they both went to eat with their children

Olivia and Jay walked into Jasmine's room to find her and her sister playing tea party.

"Hey girls." She said.

"Hey mommy, hi daddy," They both said in unison. Liv and Jay found them so adorable, especially when they said the same thing at the same time.

"What do you two want to do today?" Jay asked "Other then playing dress-up in your rooms." He said because he knew they would have probably said something like that.

"Can we go to the park?" Madison asked. "Please." Jasmine piped in.

"Sure we can". Liv said. Both Liv and Jay left the room and got ready for the park. When they were done, they got the twins ready and headed for the park.

* * *

><p>AT ELLIOT'S HOUSE.<p>

Elliot woke up with his hands wrapped around his wife Kathy. He stared at her for a moment then kissed her forehead making her wake up.

"Morning" Was what she said. When he said it back to her, their room door burst open with all their five children Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli coming onto their bed.

"Wake up mommy and daddy, we made breakfast for you" Five year old Eli said.

"Nice way to be woken up huh" Elliot said in a scarcastic tone.

"Lets go eat" Kathy said getting up with everyone else right behind her.

As they were at the dinner table, everyone were eating and enjoying their breakfast when Elliot was wondering how they were going to spend their day since he got the day off.

''So what should we do today?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kathleen said.

"I really don't care" said Maureen with the twins agreeing with her.

"Lets go to the park". Said little Eli.

"That is a great idea. We can spend time as a family to the park." Everyone else agreed and an hour later they were all getting ready to head to the park.

* * *

><p>AT THE PARK.<p>

Liv was the first to see the Stabler family at the park.

"Eli." The twins said as they both took off in the direction of Eli and started playing with him. Liv and Jay took a seat next Elliot and Kathy and talked while the older children were playing catch.

"Hey guys." Liv said as all four adults greeted each other.

"Hey Liv. Hi Javon." Kathy said.

"Hey.' he said back.

"I guess we all had the same idea of going out to the park today." Elliot said.

"Duh." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Yeah. The twins decided they wanted to go to the park." Said Jay.

"Eli was the one that decided that he wanted to go to the park."

"They were the ones who saw Eli first." Liv said using her detective skills.

"They set this whole thing up." Elliot said catching on to what Liv was saying.

"Well they are the little ones. When they want something, they go for it." Jay said. "Liv I think the girls are finally rubbing off on you." Jay said making them all laugh.

When they were getting bored, the kids decided they wanted to leave.

"How about we all go to the diner across the street for some lunch." Kathy decided making all the children agree. When they were done eating, everyone said their goodbyes and left, heading home. When they got home Liv and Jay gave the girls a bath. Since it was still a little early, they let the girls play in their rooms. Liv and Jay decided they wanted to watch a movie.

When they were done with the movie, they just cuddled there, talking.

"I love you", Jay told Liv with a very handsome smile.

"I love you too." She said kissing him passionately.

When the kiss broke Jay said, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom.". They both headed to their rooms and Jay checked on the twins to find them both in Jasmine's bed sleeping. They then made their way to their bedroom and Jay pushed liv on the bed. He then got on top of her . They made love that night and fell asleep very happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia got up early to get ready for work. When she was about to take a shower, she felt sick. She quickly got to the toilet and threw up. She tried to be quiet but when Jay heard it, he held back her hair for her and rubbed her back, supporting her.<p>

"You okay"? He asked her, already knowing her response.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you." She said feeling very sorry.

"Hey' its okay". He said taking her in a hug. "First of all, I'm your husband. Second' I'm a doctor. So tell me how your feeling."

"I've just been feeling bad these few days. Maybe its just a stomach bug." She said while brushing her teeth.

"Okay. How about we make a deal. If your 'stomach bug' doesn't get any better by the end of the week, I will take you to the hospital."

"Deal. Now go to sleep. You have at least two more hours until you have to get ready for work." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay. Have a nice shower". He said and then left to get some more sleep. When Olivia was finished getting ready for work she gave Jay a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye baby." She said.

"Bye. Have a nice, fun filled day of catching bad guys." He said as he kissed her back. She then gave the twins a kiss on the cheek and headed out. Another hour or so passed before Jay decided to get up and then get ready for work. When he was done, he got the twins ready, fed them, dropped them off to school and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia walked into work and found that everyone was already there.

"Morning." She greeted with a smile.

"Morning". Everyone said to her and then they all got started on their paperwork. Olivia already had to run to the bathroom a couple times for that morning with everyone asking if she was okay and she couldn't focus on her paperwork at all. When she returned from her fifth trip to the bathroom, Cragen called her into his office.

'Whats up Don". She asked as she closed the door after her.

"I'm very worried about you Olivia. Are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Its just a stomach bug. It will be over by the end of the week. I promise".

"Okay. I just don't want this to interfere with you doing your work". He said truthfully. He then dismissed her and she went back to do her paperwork. Since it was already 1:00, Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to go to lunch and she happily accepted the offer because she skipped breakfast and was now starving.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the diner down the street from the precinct and ordered their food.

"So, Liv'. Elliot started.

"So El". Liv said already knowing where the conversation was going.

"I'm just really worried Liv. Whats going on with you?" He asked very concerned. Olivia and Elliot were best friends and she would never get angry with him for caring.

"I'm fine El. Its just a stomach bug. I assure you I'm okay". She said resting her hands on his with a smile.

"Okay". He said believing her."But you'd tell me if something was wrong right."

"Of course I would". She said with a smirk before their food finally arrived. They ate their food in a comfortable silence before heading back to the precinct and finishing off their paperwork.

"Benson." Liv said answering her phone, obviously not reading her collar id.

"Hey baby, its me". Jay said into the phone with a smile on his face.

"Hey". She said as her smile grew wide. She was so happy she could hear his voice.

"How is my beautiful wife doing today?" He asked while stretching. But before Olivia could answer, her captain came out of his office announcing they had a case and he needed all hands on deck.

"I'm fine but I just got a case so I'll call you back". She said hanging up and sighing before paying her attention to her Captain.

"We've got a rape homicide in central park. Liv, I want you and Wells to take this one. Play nice". He finished before heading back to his office.

Liv was already waiting for detective Wells to come to the car because right as Don called her name, she literally ran to the car with the keys. She saw him walking toward the car and thought 'finally'.

"Hey. Sorry about that". He said, apologizing.

"Its okay". Liv said as she was pulling out of the yard.

"So. I didn't really get to introduce myself to you". He said, trying to make small talk and trying to get to know the beautiful detective.

"Yeah you did". She said, really not interested in the conversation because she wanted Elliot to be her partner again.

"Yeah, but not formally". He said with a charming smile that did not go unnoticed.

"Okay detective Wells. Introduce yourself to me. Not that I don't already know that you come from a rich family, you have two sons and two daughters, your wife died a while ago and so you basically took this job because you need to find a way to catch the guy that killed your wife". She said shocking him.

"How did you know all that?" He asked after a couple minutes still shocked".

"I do my research." She said with a smirk.

"Well the I guess you should tell me about yourself". He said waiting for her response.

"Not now. We are here". She said walking out of the car and over to the crime scene and over to Melinda.

"Hey Liv." Melinda said not recognizing the presence of a male. "We've got female,looks about 20, rape murder. It looks like she's a fighter. There is blood under her nails." Melinda said looking up, finally recognizing another person.

"Do we have any id?"

"No. CSU is looking around though. Who is he?'' Melinda asked, referring to Wells.

"Mel, this is detective Wells. He is sadly my new partner. Detective Wells, this is M.E Warner." Liv said to Michael but he ignored her comment.

"Hi." She said politely to him and he said it back. As they were looking around the scene for anything useful, Liv and Mel made small talk.

"So Liv, we still on for Friday night right.'

'Yeah. I just hope Casey doesn't bail out on us" They made plans to go clubbing on Friday after work.

"Yeah. Anyway, I should let you guys get to work. Don't want you getting in trouble. I'll stop by on my way to the lab if we find anything new.' She told Liv as she left".

"Thanks. Bye".

"You and Warner are friends or something?" Michael said as soon as they pulled out of the yard.

"Best friends".

"Who's Casey?" He asked getting confused.

"Our other best friend".

"Mmmm. Tell me about you. Are you married, do you have children"?

"Yeah, I've been married for two years. I also have identical twin girls. They are two."

"Oh. That is nice. What does your husband do for a living"?

"Wow. You should have been a lawyer with all this interrogating your doing. Maybe it will come handy in the interrogation rooms."

"I just like to know the people I'm working with".

"But your not working with my husband".

"But I'd like to know your background too and your family. I am your new partner so I think I should know that, I like to keep my children safe".

"Then why did you become a cop?"

"Oh my gosh. You're not getting the point. Just tell me your husband's profession, please".

"My husband is head doctor at Mercy General Hospital." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Okay.'' Michael said as he opened the car door because they were already back at the precinct after their bickering. When they got to the squad room, they told them about the case then everyone got to work on finding the guy.


	4. Chapter 4

After five days of working on the case, they finally were able to find out who the guy is and Elliot and Nick went to go pick him up while everyone stayed behind.

While Olivia was doing her paperwork, she didn't notice someone walking until she heard their voice.

"Good afternoon everyone". He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Javon". Fin said as he got up to shake his hand.

"Hey Fin. What's up?"

"Nothing much. We just finally found out who the guy is and El and Nick went to go pick him up". Fin said happily.

"Well that's a good thing"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later". Fin said then Jay went to talk to Liv.

"Hey beautiful". He said to Liv as he sat in the chair next to her desk.

"Hey". She said with a smile.

"Got a minute?" He asked as he made his way up to the cribs with Liv following close behind.

"What's up". She asked sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing. I just miss you. What time will you be home?"

"I miss you too. I should be home in the next hour". She said pecking him on the lips. He then kissed her again and the kiss got heated and so they parted for air.

"Good. The girls are in the car with Nancy(the nanny), asleep. Guess they had a lot of fun at school."

"Yeah. How was your day at work?"

"It was good. Everything was a success on my part, even though we had some deaths. So all in all it was a regular day at work." He sad, faking a smile. "Anyway, I'm going to go home and wait on you". He said. They both walked out towards Olivia's desk and Jay told everyone goodbye and left. Olivia was surprised she finished her paperwork quickly and headed home. When she got their, her husband and children were getting ready for dinner so she joined them.

"So, how was your day girls?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Great". They both said at the same time, making their parents laugh.

"That's great. Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What". The three of them said at the same time.

"Mommy gets to stay home tomorrow so we can go wherever you want".

"Really".Jasmine asked followed by Olivia nodding.

"Yay."Said Madison really happily followed by Javon and Jasmine.

"So, where should we go?" Javon asked his family.

"Can we go to Disney World?" Madison.

"Yay Disney World!'' Jasmine cheered.

"That's a great idea". Javon said turning to Olivia to ask for her approval.

"I think Disney World sounds like fun". Liv said with a smile making the girls cheer. "Time to go to bed though".

"Awwww". Jasmine said with a pout.

"Come on. We wouldn't want to be late for Disney World would we?" He asked the girls.

"Don't you guys want to be the first ones there, taking pictures with Mickey Mouse?" Liv said making the girls run to their rooms. As Liv and Jay was walking towards the girls' rooms, they the girls saying"Mommy, Daddy hurry up. We don't wanna be late." Making them both smile. When they got to each room, Liv tucked in Jasmine and Jay tucked in Madison, reading each girl a bedtime story. When they reached their room, they changed their clothes and plopped down in bed, snuggling together.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Jay.

"I know. I just hope they have fun". Liv said snuggling closer to Jay.

"Yeah. love you". Jay said giving Liv a kiss.

"Love you too". They both fell asleep, happily.

The next morning Liv and Jay woke up to the girls jumping on their bed and making noise, saying 'Wake up'.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"Trying to get you to wake up". Said Jasmine with Madison agreeing with her. "Yeah. We're going to Disney World. Remember".

"Of course we remember. We were just hoping you would give us time to sleep before waking us at 7am." Said Javon.

"But we don't wanna be late daddy." Said Jasmine whining.

''Okay sweeties, give us two minutes and we will get ready."

"Okay." They both screamed before running toward their rooms to pick out their outfits.

"How about you take a shower while I get the girls ready." Liv said while playing with Jay's hair.

"No. I'll get them ready and you take shower." He said getting up, only for Olivia to pull him back in bed.

"I wouldn't mind that on any other occasion but you look like you should use the shower first. Okay". Liv said pecking his lips before leaving the room giving him no time to argue. An hour later, everyone was ready to leave the house.

"To Disney World". Said Jasmine. "The best place on the planet". Said Madison. They drove for a while before they finally reached their destination making everyone happy because on the way, the twins asked every five minutes if they were their yet. They got out of the car and started walking toward the diner.

"Where are we going daddy?" Jasmine asked confused because they were walking away from fun.

"We are going to get some breakfast." Suddenly he felt tugging on his pants.

"Can't we just skip breakfast". Madison asked.

"Yeah. We can just eat later". Jay looked toward Liv for some help because he could never say no to his girls.

"I'm sorry girls but we can't skip breakfast. Its the most important meal of the day. Remember".Liv said feeling sad for them because she hated saying 'no' them too. "But right afterwards we can go and have a lot of fun.''

"Okay". They said. When they were in the diner, they got seated surprisingly quickly because the diner was full.

"Hello. I'll be your waiter for this morning". A young lady said walking up to their table handing them some menus.

"Thanks". Liv said taking the menus. They soon ordered and their food didn't take long either. They made small take during their eating time and finally when they were done, they headed over to the park. They had a long day of fun. The girls got two teddy bears each from playing games and Jay won Liv a big, red teddy. When they finished eating dinner, they headed home where Liv and Jay gave the girls a bath, read them a story and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY THIS IS LATE AND SHORT BUT I CAUGHT THE FLU AND IT WAS REALLY BAD SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ENJOY!**

MICHAEL'S POV.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was my captain calling to tell me that we have a case and that my partner was coming to pick me up, so I called her.

"Benson"

"Morning"

"Morning. I'll be there in twenty". And then she hung up. I quickly got ready and told the kids that I was leaving. It was about 5:30 when Benson came.

"Hey Benson. Hope you had a good night rest because I have a feeling that we have big day ahead of us.

"Please call me Liv or Olivia. Want to get some coffee?" She asked pulling up to Star Bucks before I even answered her.

"Sure thing Liv". The line inside wasn't too long considering the time in the morning.

"Good morning Olivia. What are you and this fine young gentleman having?" Liv's friend asked while giving Mike a wink.

"I'll be having the usual(which was a steaming hot cup of black coffee)and Michael is having...?"

"I'll just have what Liv is having". Mike said while giving the lady a smile making her go and their coffees.

"And you can call me Mike" Mike said turning to Liv.

"I'm sorry what did you say"? Liv asked because she was zoomed out.

"I said, its only fair that you call me Mike, because I call you Liv".

"Oh. sure, Mike". Liv said while they shared a smile. Mike sure felt like their partnership was going somewhere. He never had a lady partner before. Even though she was married, he felt that they would have a good partnership. The lady soon came back with their drinks and they left, headed to their crime scene.

"Hey. What have we got?" Liv asked while she and Mike walked towards Melinda.

"Dead female. Looks like she's in her mid to late twenties. We've got fresh bruises and some in the process of healing all over her body. Last, but not least, you got a message". Mel said, saying the last part sympatheticaly to Liv.

"A message?" Liv and Mike looked confused.

"A message." Melinda said nodding then lifted up the girl's shirt to show the detectives. "The perp used a knife to do this". Melinda said refering to the writing on the girl's upper body. It read 'I'm coming for you Percephone, or should I say Detective Olivia Benson'. Liv looked stunned.

"Wow." Was all she said. "Excuse me". Liv said before running to the side to puke. When she was done she came back. "Is that all?"

"Yep" Melinda said. "You okay Liv?" Melinda asked pulling Olivia to the side because even though they were friends, they tried to be professional when they were working.

"Yeah. I'me fine. I just wanna catch this guy. Call if you find out anything else". Liv said reasurringly, then turning toward Mike. "Lets go."

When they got to the precinct, everyone was already there even though it was a bit early. The minute they step foot inside the precinct, Cragen step foot out of his office.

"Okay everyone listen up. This guy's MO is the same as what is happening all over the country so get to work and don't mess up. Liv, I'm putting you and your family on protective detail and you are not allowed to work this case so go home". Cragen said walking toward his office, giving Liv no place to argue.


End file.
